Tori Fixes Beck And Jade
by LoveWriteHere
Summary: My take on the much awaited episode. Give it a try? Love you all.


**FIRST AND MOST IMPORTANT: Anyone who has not seen the pictures at ?album=225&pid=11668#top_display_media GO NOW! Back? Ok. Let me just say…**

**OMG MY BADE HEART OMG OMG OMG I CRIED I LITTERALLY CRIED AND SCREAMED AND LAUGHED WITH HAPPINESS I'M SOOOOOO EXCITED FOR SATURDAY I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT! **

**My family literally probably thought I was a psycho the way I was carrying on. I went on the page to get ideas for the story and WOW I'M GLAD I DID! Ok, so, now read my story which I wrote when I was waaaaaaay too happy :D Ok, bye. Make sure to REVIEW! :D **

**PS: Sorry if it's not my best. I wrote this really fast after I saw the pictures because I was inspired and just HAD to write my version of the long-awaited episode. Hope you like it!**

**PPS: I didn't include the subplot because I have absolutely no idea what it means haha. Ok. Well… Enjoy!**

Tori walked into the school and noticed Beck at his locker talking to a girl she'd seen hanging around him for a few days now. She stopped to watch, wondering if he was finally about to ask her out.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Meredith asked innocently, playing with her hair as she watched Beck get stuff out of his locker. "Anything exciting?"

"No, nothing much." Beck replied vaguely. "Probably just hanging around."

"Oh." Meredith nodded. "Me too. Maybe we could get together and do some homework or something." Beck stood up, looking at her awkwardly.

"Thanks but, I, uh, don't have any homework."

"Then maybe we could just hang out?" Beck shook his head.

"Sorry, I, uh, just remembered that I'm, um, going up to Canada this weekend."

"You just remembered that?" Meredith asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Beck replied lamely.

"Okay." Meredith sighed, sounding disappointed. "I guess I'll see you around then?" Beck nodded.

"Yeah, sure. See you around." Meredith nodded awkwardly and turned to walk away. Tori rushed over to Beck eyes wide.

"What the heck was that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked in his best confused voice.

"You know what I mean." Tori shot back. "She was totally asking you out and you completely blew her off!" Beck gave her a look, throwing a glance at Jade who was at her locker nearby.

"Not now." He whispered and began to walk off.

"We need to talk about this." Tori insisted, following after him. She stopped in front of him, blocking his path. "I'm not moving until you explain." She declared. Beck sighed.

"Okay." He agreed. "But not here." Making sure that Jade wasn't looking, he quickly stepped into the janitor's closet, pulling Tori with him.

"Okay." He said once they were both in. "I get that Meredith likes me and maybe, I could like her." He paused. "But you know…Jade." Tori groaned.

"You and Jade broke up months ago."

"Yeah…" Beck acknowledged. "But when we _were_ dating, one summer Meredith and I were in a play together, and it made Jade, like, crazy jealous." Tori nodded her head in understanding.

"Ohhhh, okay. And if she found out you were snoodling with Meredith now…"

"Jade would explode like Trina's too tight pants." Beck agreed.

"So your plan is to live the rest of your life being scared of Jade?" Tori asked, unbelieving.

"Pfft. That's not…my only plan." Beck scoffed. "Someday I'd like to plant a vegetable garden." Tori raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"You know what would make Jade not care if you started dating a new girl?" Tori exclaimed suddenly.

"If the new girl had no head?" Beck asked sarcastically.

"No." Tori rolled her eyes. "If she was dating a new guy!" Beck shook his head.

"None of the guys at this school will ask her out."

"Why not?"

"Because Jade is terrifying. All she has to do is look at most guys and they start shaking." He paused then added "and peeing." Tori waved him off.

"There's got to be some guy at Hollywood Arts that will ask out Jade!" Suddenly the door opened and a wide-eyed Sinjin appeared.

"Not that I was listening at the door." He began. "but I'm currently between girlfriends." Tori shook her head and pushed the door shut.

"Some other guy." She clarified. Beck raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's not going to work." He informed her.

"Yes it will." Tori insisted. "Andre and I will find Jade a date for this weekend and _you _will accept Meredith's grateful invitation to hang out. Capishe?"

"Okay, okay." Beck sighed. "But if it doesn't work you do know Jade's going to kill you right?" Tori laughed nervously.

"She wouldn't_ actually_ kill me…right?" Beck shrugged turning and exiting the janitor's closet. "Wait, she wouldn't, right?" Tori called after him.

….

"It's not going to work." Andre told Tori as they stood by her locker between classes. "You've already tried 8 guys, what makes you think he won't have the same reaction as them?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"You and Beck are so negative." She complained. "There's got to be some guy in this school that's brave enough to date Jade."

"Yeah." Andre replied sarcastically. "His name is Beck Oliver. Maybe you've met him." Tori sighed, choosing to ignore him.

"Gilbert's new to the school." She reasoned. "So maybe no one's told him about Jade yet."

"Unlikely."

"Let's just try okay?" Tori sighed. She made her way over to Gilbert's locker and she and Andre stood on either side of him.

"Um, hello." Gilbert greeted them awkwardly when he turned around.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" Tori asked. Gilbert eyed her up and down.

"Sure." He smiled. Andre thumped his head.

"Not her, you doof."

"Oh." Gilbert said, looking slightly disappointed. "Then who?"

"Our friend, Jade." Tori said, motioning to Jade who was nearby, putting books into her locker. Gilbert eyed her, considering.

"She looks cool." He nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Just ask her out." Tori replied.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She elbowed Andre in the ribs who was shaking his head silently. "So will you do it?" She asked. Gilbert frowned.

"Nah." Tori stared at him.

"What do you mean 'nah'?"

"She doesn't look like my type."

"What if I paid you?" Tori asked, getting desperate. Andre stared at her incredulously.

"How much?" Gilbert asked.

"Twenty."

"Fifty." He countered.

"Thirty."

"Deal." He held out his hands and Tori quickly pulled forth her purse and shoved the money into his hands, ignoring Andre's questioning gaze. Gilbert shoved the money in his pocket, smiled, and turned back to his locker. Andre and Tori exchanged looks.

"Well?" Tori asked Gilbert.

"Well what?" He frowned.

"Go ask her." Tori pulled him from his locker and shoved him toward Jade, sharing an exasperated glance with Andre. The two then quickly hurried away, not wanting to have any ties to the situation.

Gilbert approached Jade's locker confidently smiling widely at her. Jade noticed him and frowned, slamming her locker as he approached.

"My name's Gilbert." He greeted her.

"So?" She asked rudely. Gilbert frowned, taken aback by her answer.

"Soo…" He continued awkwardly. "I was wondering, if you'd, um, like to go on a date with me?" Jade eyed him suspiciously.

"You're asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"No." Gilbert stared at her.

"No?" He repeated.

"No." Jade shot back.

"And why not?" Gilbert asked, stepping in front of her as she started to walk away.

"Why not?" Jade asked incredulously. "I don't know you, your ugly, you're sweater's ugly, you're too forward, you need a haircut, you're carrying your books in your hands, which I hate, and you smell weird." She counted off on her fingers. "Need any more reasons." Gilbert stared at her.

"Forget it, man. I didn't even want to go out with you in the first place." He started to walk away but Jade rushed and got in front of him, stopping him the way he'd stopped her.

"Excuse me?" She asked menacingly.

"You heard me."

"Then why'd you ask me out?" She growled.

"You're stupid friends paid me. Thirty bucks." He shrugged. Jade stared at him.

"Who?" She snarled after a moment.

"I don't know. Brunette girl, nice cheek bones and that guy who writes all the songs?" He shrugged and pushed around her, heading for his next class. Jade stayed frozen for a moment then turned slowly to look for Andre and Tori. Lucky for her they were headed that way, looking guilty as they caught sight of Jade's expression.

"You _paid_ a guy to ask me out?!" She growled before they could say anything.

"Run away!" Tori cried, nudging Andre. They turned and tried to run, crashing into each other as they attempted to escape. Jade threw her bag down and sprinted after them, rage burning in her eyes.

They ran around the corner and into Sikowitz' class, trying in vain to escape. Jade chased after them, close on their heels. Just as they entered the class room she caught up and made a lunge for Tori. Tori squeaked and covered her face unsure of what Jade would actually do to her. But the dreaded attack from Jade never came. Tori opened her eyes in confusion and saw Beck holding Jade around the waist, stopping her from attacking her friends.

"What's going on?" Beck asked. Jade yanked out of his grip, turning to glare at him.

"Your little friends tried to pay a guy to ask me out!" She yelled. Beck shot a look at Tori and Andre who cringed in apology.

"Okay, calm down." He said to Jade, who looked ready to rip someone's head off. "I'm sure they were just trying to help."

"Help who, Beck?" Jade demanded, glaring at her ex-boyfriend. Beck frowned, unsure of what to say.

"We just thought-" Tori jumped in before the situation could get any worse.

"Well don't!" Jade cried, rounding on the girl. She looked at her for a minute, her eyes narrowing viciously. "This isn't over." She declared and with that she turned and stomped out, leaving her friends watching anxiously after.

"I told you she's terrifying." Beck shook his head at his friends' scared expressions. Andre and Tori looked at each other, their own terror reflected in the other's eyes. What had they done?

…

**ALERT: I'm sorry for how this scene turned out. I know it's very unlikely that it will happen this way but I really had no other ideas as to how this will actually play out. So whatever. It'd be cool if it turned out this way anyway. **

Tori and Andre were hanging out at Tori's house when a hard knock came on the door.

"Open up, Vega!" Came Jade's demanding voice from the other side. Tori and Andre glanced at each other in fear. Tori jumped up and ran for the stairs.

"Hey!" Andre whisper-yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To hide! I like my life and I don't prefer to lose it today." Tori whispered back.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell her I just went somewhere. Like to a store."

"But you can't drive."

"I walked, okay? Just please cover for me! I don't want to die!"

"But it's okay if I die?"

"She'll have a harder time killing you! Plus, she likes you more so you won't get it nearly as bad. Please Andre?"

"Alright, go." He sighed, heading to the door where Jade was relentlessly pounding.

"Hi Jade." He greeted her awkwardly.

"Where's Tori?" Jade asked.

"Uh, she just stepped out. To go to a store."

"A store?" Jade asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Jade shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Fine. I'll just wait for her." Andre frowned, eyeing the dark girl.

"She might be a while."

"Whatever." Andre watched her for a moment.

"What are you even here for?"

"None of your business." Jade shot back.

"Are you still mad about the whole Gilbert thing?" No reply. "Because she was just trying to help you know."

"Help what?" Jade growled, glaring up at her friend. "Help poor loser Jade get a boyfriend so she can get over Beck? You think I could never get another boyfriend on my own, is that it?" Andre stared at her, unsure of how to respond. "And the best part" Jade continued. "Is that no one you asked would ask me out, am I right? No one wanted to date me because I'm too scary or mean or ugly or blah blah blah. That's why you had to pay someone. Because no one would ask me out otherwise." Andre stared at her.

"Beck did." He pointed out. It was the wrong thing to say.

"Yeah, til he finally wised up and dumped me. Don't even deny it, that's what everyone's thinking. How could anyone, especially Beck, date a girl like me?"

"Don't!" Andre yelled, startling Jade so much she stopped scowling. "Don't talk about yourself that way!" Andre ordered. "You're beautiful and so talented…any guy would be luck to go out with you." Jade stared at him, expression blank.

"Don't patronize me." She said weakly.

"The only reason people don't ask you out is because they are afraid. They don't know who you really are. All they know is the tough act you put on. Trust me; if they really knew you, they'd…" Jade hadn't heard anyone talk about her that way since the breakup. Before she knew what was happening, she had risen to her feet and pressed her lips to his, cutting him off mid-sentence. She pulled away after a couple of seconds, taking in his shocked expression.

"Thanks." She said. "For what you said."

"No problem." Andre mumbled glancing at his shoes. Jade gave him a small smile and headed for the door.

"Tell Tori I came by to ask if she'd help me set up for the Moonlight Jam on Monday." Andre nodded, feeling stupid.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She turned and walked out. Tori heard the door slam and came rushing down the stairs.

"What'd she want?" She asked.

"To know if you'd help her set up on Friday." He replied, still staring at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"I need some Cocoa."

…..

"Hey." Tori greeted Beck, Monday morning as he came into the school. "How was your date?"

"Awful." Beck replied grimly. "She's boring and shallow. All she wanted to do was watch chick flicks and talk about school." Tori raised her eyebrows.

"Talking about school is shallow?" She questioned. Beck shrugged.

"She was just so simple. She thanked me for every little thing and kept insisting to pay half of everything and…"

"Sounds terrible." Tori replied sarcastically. Beck rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. I need a girl who can challenge me, someone I can discuss things with, someone…"

"Like Jade?" Beck stared at her.

"No. Of course not." He back-pedaled quickly. "Jade was rude and demanding and jealous and…"

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Tori shrugged. Beck shook his head.

"That's not what I meant by…"

"She's performing at the Moonlight Jam tonight you know."

"Who?"

"Jade!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I knew that."

"Well I heard the song she wrote when I was helping her set up this morning."

"And?' Tori shrugged.

"You might want to come." She replied simply. "Just saying." She turned and walked off leaving Beck staring after her, feeling conflicted.

….

In just a few minutes, Jade would be performing her song in front of the school and she was nervous to say the least. Not because she would be performing but rather because of what she would be performing. Back when she had been dating Beck she had written him a song but never showed it to anyone. Now, standing on the stage and preparing to perform it, she wondered if he'd be able to tell that it was from him.

She thought he probably would, because come on, who else would it be for and the thought terrified her. Expressing her feelings had never been Jade's strong point and now she was about to sing a song about them in front of the whole school? She scolded herself for being so stupid but knew there was no turning back.

Some freshmen, who were scrambling around the stage setting up, came over to her to ask her something. She snapped at them "NOT NOW!" And they rushed away in a hurry, dropping stuff on the way. She tried to compose herself quickly as the crowd began to file in; hoping Beck wouldn't be in the crowd. He was.

She spotted him immediately, right at the front where he used to stand when she'd perform back when they were dating. She wanted to yell at him to get out but she knew she couldn't so she just gripped the microphone stand and waited for her music to begin.

Moments later the song began to play and she felt the room melt away as she began to sing the familiar lyrics. "You think you know me, but you don't, know me." For the moment she forgot everything, singing as if her life depended on it. Sometimes her eyes would find Beck's and she knew he knew the song was about him but she ignored it and kept singing.

As she neared the end of the song, she saw Beck move in the crowd, disappearing from her sight. She tried to ignore this and continued to sing, slowing down as the song reached its close. "I can't convince you…And I don't have to…I think you know me." She turned to the side as she sang the last words and saw Beck standing at the edge of the stage. She tried to ignore him, slowly replacing her microphone on its stand. That's when she heard Beck's voice across the stage.

"I've been the biggest idiot in the world." He was closer to her than she thought by the sound of his voice. She continued to stare out into the audience, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"You can say that again." She felt him touch her arm and turned to look at him, immediately melting under his gaze. "I thought I could fix things for us. I thought maybe I could keep us together." She continued to stare as him intently, not daring to move or say a word. "I was wrong." Beck continued, moving his hand to touch her cheek. "And it was my stupidity in thinking I could that ended up leading to our breakup. I love you, Jade. The day I let you walk out that door was the stupidest mistake of my life." Jade nodded, trying to remain composed.

"Walking out was mine." She whispered, pulling him to her. She kissed him deeply, and it felt like taking a breath after months without oxygen. The crowed ooed and awed but neither of them seemed to notice or care. They held each other close and only broke it when she needed to breathe.

"I want you back." Beck whispered, smiling at her.

"I know." Jade smiled back. "So what are you going to do about it?" Beck leaned in to kiss her again, pulling his other hand out of his pocket so he could hold her face to his. She held him to her just as tightly, grinning broadly when they finally broke for air. The crowd cheered and Beck finally took notice of it, smiling out at the audience. Jade laughed and so did he, keeping their hold on each other as if they were afraid to lose them again.

At last, Beck broke his hold on her, moving to grab a microphone from the stage. "I'm so glad you're enjoying this…" He addressed the crowd.

"But show's over, so leave." Jade joined in, grabbing her own microphone. When no one moved from their spot in the crowd Beck shrugged and put the microphone back. He began to cross the stage toward Jade again who gave him a look.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he grabbed her in his arms again.

"Gotta give the people what they want." He teased her, and with that he pulled her leg up over his effectively dipping her near to the ground.

"I'll kill you, Beck." She declared when he brought her back up, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"I love you." Beck grinned, still gripping her tightly.

"I love you too." Jade admitted, smiling. They leaned in to kiss again and the crowd went wild. The couple ignored them and went on kissing, making up for lost time.

****Fade out****

****Cue crazy fangirl screaming****

**Sorry for how rushed this was but I wanted to get it up because I'm just so uber excited for Saturday. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! REVIEW :D**


End file.
